Solace
by newfish
Summary: This is a one shot about Rui and Makino during the time when Domyouji went back to New York.


I don't own Hana yori Dango, I just wanted to share with you this story.

Please enjoy and please do review!

Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks!

Solace-one-shot

He was her solace as was she to him,

It started out innocently, with really nothing in mind but comfort.

He thought he was over her,

He thought he was just a friend.

But he was wrong.

They sat closely before his fireplace enjoying another intriguing detective novel during the night of a snow storm. His deep baritone voice softly carried though the room, she listened with a certain attention until sleep caught her. She curled up to him, her head pillowed carefully by his supportive shoulder as he lazily smoothed away her falling tress.

He wondered when it all began.

He never slept when she did. He was always awake, watching her, memorizing every curve of brow and every feature of her face. He thought he'd be tired. He thought sleep will eventually lull him into blackness. But when the day broke, when the first sound of twitting birds were overheard, he realized he was wrong. And he did it every time he was with her, each time he was mystified with wonder. He marveled each new thing, whether it's the mole behind her left ear, or the way the corners of her mouth twitches when she sees him. He found that he couldn't help but break into a smile when she sets her pretty dark eyes on him. He thought he had fallen out of love with her long ago, but he was very wrong.

She wondered when it all began.

The frequent absence of her lover created some hollowness inside of her. It gnawed at her, eating her up, and became bigger. Time was definitely not kind on her as she became more torn with loneliness. She was destitute; in need of comfort and love .And he was there. But by the time she realized it, she had fallen into his net. The net that he had never meant to create and he had never thought to ever catch her in. But it did.

He was there, around her, around the air she began breathing in. It was the first burst of breath she breathed after having been submerged in heartache for so long. And then he began smiling at her, kindly looking out for her with his frankness and gentleness. She believed in his kind lies when he tells her that he was just a friend. So, she never thought more of it, taking for granted that his presence was that of a mere friend.

Because he called her a friend, and because he was _his _friend.

Then the time spent together became longer. It soon became anticipated and expected. She found herself in a hurry to sleep, to wake for the morrow and to find him.

It was human nature to be selfish, and He was no saint.

So ignorance took over him, he ignored what his heart thrums for. He acted nonchalant, numbing the pain with lies and self persuasion. He convinced himself that they were in no wrong. He wanted to be oblivious to the world, oblivious to where the boundary of friendship between them ends. He listened and laughed with her, it was fulfilling, but at the same time he was crying. He knew, he always knew.

He was never over her.

It was human nature to be selfish, and she was no angel.

She knew what she was doing was wrong. She knew the guilt and conscious will eventually crush her. But she did not care. She wanted to pay no mind to her heart or conscious. So she ignored what she feels, she ignored what his eyes tell to her. She tried to dull her emotions and thoughts, but when they joke and smile, she felt like weeping.

They both just wanted to just live in that moment. They just wanted to live in that present without the past and future catching up to them.

Without the guilt and pain that comes to mind when they remembered.

Remembered that he was her friend,

Remembered that he was also his friend,

Remembered that she had someone already,

Remembered that what they are doing is forbidden,

Remembered that there is no future waiting for them.

Remembered that eventually they have to go back to their own place.

And sleep on their bed,

Alone without each other.

So when their wants over powered their rationality,

When it begged for them to forget everything to be together,

They agreed.

However when reality becomes too overbearing, too overwhelming,

When it threatens to break apart the equilibrium that they've created

When it thrust them to face the morality that they are in,

They looked down,

Heads bowed,

Eyes sadden as it rested upon the gleaming object.

The shine and elegance told them the future,

The future that they can never have,

And then the ring rested on her finger finally slipped off.

-End-

PLEASE REVIEW!

Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
